Restoring Memory
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: The after math to the season 4 finale. Spoilers! How does Booth regain his memory? Can Brennan help him through this?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **So, my first Bones story. I have recently (very recently, actually the night CinC premiered (for Canadians, on Wednesday May 6th in fact)) gotten into Bones, and ever since I watched the episode. I have been catching up on the episodes. I know the gist of the show, have seen probably a quarter of all the episodes so far and still working on watching more. But I've done my research and love the B/B interaction. In my opinion, they're practically a couple now, but they just won't get together. If they do become a couple, I think they'd probably act the same, but just more lovingly toward each other, more deep. The couple is just different from any other couple on any other show. It has, I dunno, more interaction, more potential to become something in the future. I'm glad they're taking it slow and letting us see their partnership/relationship progress. And the finale definitely showed us that Brennan cares about Booth a lot more than we know.

But that's besides the point. I watched the finale and was intrigued by it. I mean, it was fantastic. It was different, which is nice, because they did it in a nice way. I was glad to see B/B married and everyone totally different (not to mention Sweets/John Francis Daley singing!) and the ending was absolutely shocking. I wonder if he truly forgets who she is (amnesia) or he's getting really confused with his dream of himself being married to Brennan. So, thus, I decided to do an aftermath of the episode. If you like it, I'll be happy to write more Bones fics. I hope I get everyone in character. So, enjoy!

BTW, SPOILERS AHEAD! Spoilers for mostly the final two episodes, but also mentions of probably some of the series' episodes as well.

**Disclaimer: **Do you think that if I owned Bones, I'd actually be here? Sadly, nope. Maybe in my dreams

Temperance Brennan had to deal with a lot of things in her life. From her parents' disappearance to going into foster care to working as a forensic anthropologist, seeing all kinds of gross and scary things, she thought she could handle anything. Brennan didn't plan for all of this to be happening so quickly. Less than five days previous, she and her partner, Seeley Booth, were solving a case on a guy that was murdered and put into a wine barrel. Then, during the interrogation for the murderer, who was confessing, Booth was having a hallucination from Stewie from Family Guy. Brennan had watched the show once out of boredom and declared it stupid. Of course, it was of a dysfunctional family with absolutely no humour in it whatsoever with an evil talking baby. Brennan wouldn't stoop to those levels of comedy.

But she knew something was wrong when he mentioned that, so she immediately took him to the hospital. Imagine her surprise when Booth has a brain tumor. They said it was usually benign and easy to take out. Brennan believed them. She thought that they knew what they were doing, and in a week's time, she and Booth would be working again on a case for some forty year old woman murdered in a bank or something.

Of course, something happened during the surgery; it was successful, but it had something to do with the anesthetic which put Booth in a temporary coma. For the four days he was in the coma, Brennan never left his side. Her best friend, Angela, brought food and her laptop for her as Brennan sat by his bedside, refusing to leave even after the nurses tried to kick her out. After about three hours on the first night of trying to convince Brennan to leave, they realized she would not leave, so they let her stay.

Brennan was thankful Booth woke up on the fourth night (nearing to the fifth day). Now, she secretly wished he stayed under a little bit longer, so she could have prepared for what happened.

He could not remember her. He had trouble remembering anyone, even himself. He knew his name began with an S, but he didn't know exactly what it was. Brennan grabbed his hand as she called the doctor in.

She now listened to the doctor, explaining something about a mistake that must have happened in the surgery and now they would take Booth to get an MRI to see what went wrong exactly. She nodded, but was numb. She felt her breath disappear as she looked at Booth, who laid on the bed, looking at a spot at the wall. Brennan started to follow them to the MRI room but the doctor stopped her, pushing her back a little bit.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Brennan, but we'd like to take Mr. Booth alone. You should wait here. We'll be back soon," the doctor, Dr. Abbott, explained gently. Brennan nodded as she watched them take her partner away; take her amnesic best friend from the room. He glanced at her, and Brennan saw in his eyes the confused look. That wasn't her friend right now, that was some stranger; that was Booth that didn't know who he was, Brennan argued with herself.

She tried to bring her thoughts together, she tried to figure out what just happened and what was going to change. Everything, she realized with horror. Everything would change because Booth couldn't remember anyone.

Brennan stayed still as she glanced at her laptop, which was perched on the table beside her chair. It was open, and still running. Sighing, Brennan closed it and looked down, waiting for Booth to come back. He had to be ok; it was Booth, he could make it through anything ok. After all, he lived after that crazy stalker, Pam, shot him; even if the bullet was meant for her, Booth still took it, and lived through it. He was kidnapped by the Grave Digger and still lived to tell the tale; he even survived many near death attacks, most of course meant for her.

Brennan let herself relax when Booth finally came back. Dr. Abbott took her outside for a moment as Brennan let herself listen.

"Mr. Booth has retrograde amnesia. Unfortunately, during the surgery, one of the doctors must have accidentally hit against one of the places where the memories are stored and triggered an injury. It's not permanent; it isn't damaged too much, but it will take Mr. Booth up to at least a month to remember everything. The memories could come back slowly over some time, or it could come back rather quickly, all at once; so I would advise you to try to jog his memory; try to get him back into his normal routine, of course with a few days rest. If he doesn't regain memory in a month, come back and we'll scan his brain again," Dr. Abbott explained. Brennan nodded as she kept glancing back to Booth, where he looked confused and hurt. She nodded at the doctor.

"I understand," she said, but wasn't quite aware of the words coming out of her mouth. She had to just see Booth. She quickly re-entered the room and sat beside him as he looked at her.

"Who are you?" he asked again, speaking those very same words minutes prior. Brennan took a deep breath, willing herself to stay calm. She could handle this; she had to handle this.

"My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan," she answered calmly. Booth nodded as he looked at himself for a minute.

"And who am I?" he asked her. Brennan bit her lip.

"You're Special Agent Seeley Booth," she said. Booth smiled a little.

"Special Agent? Like the FBI or something?" he asked. Brennan nodded.

"Yeah, the FBI," she said. Booth nodded as the two stared at each other for a minute, Brennan feeling uncomfortable. She didn't know if she could handle this right now.

"What is our relationship with each other Dr. Brennan?" Booth finally asked. Brennan felt weird that he called her Dr. Brennan; she was so used to him calling her Bones. That was practically her name from him.

"We're partners Booth. I'm a forensic anthropologist and we solve murders together," Brennan answered simply. Booth looked confused as he tried to sit up.

"What do you mean? We, like, go after bad guys?" he asked. Brennan couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"Yeah, something like that. It's complicated," she admitted to him. She didn't know how to explain in. Booth nodded as he looked around.

"Do I have family around Dr. Brennan? Where are my friends?" Booth asked. Brennan almost forgot about them. She stood up slowly.

"I'm going to call them right now Booth; I'll be back in a few minutes," she said to him. Booth nodded as Brennan hurried out of the room, biting back tears. She did not cry; she just couldn't cry, not right now at least. She grabbed her cellphone and, out of instinct, called her best friend.

"Hello? Brennan? What time is it?" Angela Montenegro asked groggily. Brennan checked her watch quickly.

"It's midnight," she answered. Angela knew her quite well, and had a feeling something was up.

"What's wrong Brennan? Did Booth wake up?" she asked frantically. Brennan nodded, knowing she couldn't see her from her house.

"Yes, he did. Something went wrong Angela. He can't remember anyone," Brennan said, her voice trailing off. There was a pause.

"I'm coming right over. I'll call everyone to get over as well," Angela said. Brennan shook her head.

"No, Angela, you don't have to. Come in the morning," she said.

"No Brennan. I'm calling everyone. They deserve to know. Just sit tight sweetie. We'll all be there soon," Angela told her quickly. Brennan smiled weakly.

"Thanks Angela. Oh yeah, call Rebecca; I'm sure she'd like to know her son's father is in the hospital with no memory," Brennan said before hanging up. Slipping her phone in her purse, Brennan collected herself as she headed back to Booth's room. She saw him laying down, asleep. Brennan took another deep breath as she pushed her emotions away as she sat beside him again, taking his hand in hers. It was warm. She stroked it gently for a few minutes, watching him sleep. He looked completely peaceful; as if he still had his memory.

Maybe this was just a bad dream; maybe she was sleeping and she would wake up and find him still in a coma, or better yet, she would be in her own bed; none of this brain tumor thing happening at all. Brennan convinced herself it was a dream; none of this made any sense! Nothing went wrong in the surgery, besides with the anesthetic. Booth just had a minor reaction to it that made him slip into a coma. That was the only problem, there were no other problems.

Brennan felt Booth's bones under his skin. She could feel the slightly jagged edge of sesamoid bone, the part that connected the fingers to the hand. Sighing she kept stroking the hand softly, glancing at Booth's peaceful face the whole time. She didn't know why she felt like this; he was her partner, and they were really close. They were best friends even. But Brennan felt a connection to Booth that was more than best friends; almost like lovers.

She didn't think she had feelings for Booth, but it was a definite possibility. She just didn't want to find out; it opened so many doors that Brennan knew she wasn't ready for. Besides, if she did like Booth, they couldn't even start a relationship; first of all, she didn't know if he liked her back (though all signs pointed yes) and relationships with partners never worked out. She saw that happen with so many people. She was afraid; if they did start a relationship and it didn't work out, there could be several complications, like awkwardness.

Besides, Booth couldn't even remember her now. It wouldn't work out. Sighing, Brennan pushed these thoughts out of her mind. She would deal with them later. Right now, she was more concerned about Booth's safety. Brennan let go of his hand as she pushed the chair back quietly toward the table with her laptop on it. She shut it down and closed it. Once done, she buried her face in her hands.

"Why did this happen to us?" Brennan whispered into the air as she looked up suddenly. She wanted to cry but refused to. She couldn't handle all of this.

Suddenly, the door opened to Booth's room. Brennan turned to see Angela, Jack Hodgins, Lance Sweets and Camille Saroyan enter. Angela immediately hugged Brennan, who stood up, hugging back quickly. Hodgins offered a small smile as he walked by Booth's bedside, staring down at him. Sweets looked at Brennan, concerned as Cam took Booth's hand.

"Is he going to be alright? What did the doctor say?" Hodgins asked. Brennan took a deep breath as she looked around.

"The doctors said he should regain memory in a month, but we should help jog it, let him resume normal routine in a few days," Brennan answered.

"But Booth is an FBI; if he doesn't remember anything or anyone, he won't be able to work. He won't be able to interrogate suspects, or shoot anyone if they try to kill him, or anything," Cam pointed out. Brennan shrugged.

"I'm sure we can work something out with the FBI; we can take it slow," Brennan answered. Angela sighed as she looked at Booth.

"He looks so peaceful, so unaware," Angela answered. Brennan nodded.

"I hope he pulls through it; he has to," Sweets said. Angela sighed as she hugged Brennan again.

"We'll get through this, I promise Brennan," she told her friend, who nodded. They had to get through this; for everyone's sake.

**Ok, well, if you want more, I'll write more. I actually have an idea of where I want this to go; how he'd get his memory back, but of course, it's your choice. Tell me if everyone's in character. Next chapter, if there is one, I will work hard to make them in character, but again, just getting into the show, but I'm catching up. Review guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **So, here's the second chapter. To warn you, this probably won't be long, ten chapters at the most. But who knows, maybe I'll write more chapters. I just don't want to lose inspiration and leave you guys hanging so I'm going to try to finish this story ASAP. So, thanks for reviewing and reading!

And of course, I'll try to include Zack. Obviously if Booth has to jog his memory, every single person from his life has to be included, if necessary, right?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones now…or now….or now…yes, I own Bones now! Oh wait, that was a lie.

It was three days after Booth woke up from his coma; three days since everyone found out he had amnesia and it was hard on everyone. Booth was scheduled to be released the next day and it had everyone on edge. Hodgins and Sweets were discussing who Booth would stay with until he got his memory back.

"He has to stay with somebody. He doesn't know us, which means he doesn't know his way around things like his apartment. I think I'm most qualified to help him, since I am his psychologist and all. I can get through to him," Sweets told Hodgins. He shook his head.

"It should be Brennan. She's closer to him than any of us," Hodgins reminded him. Sweets thought then nodded.

"I guess you're right. But Brennan hasn't come by to see him since he woke up from his coma," Sweets pointed out. In fact, Brennan had left almost immediately after everyone arrived. She made an excuse about catching up on missed work, and Angela let her go. Brennan needed time to process it all. Angela went to visit her at her house, but she wasn't there. Brennan was at work, trying to push away everything and everyone. Sweets had explained to everyone that she was pushing everyone away because she didn't want to deal with the fact that someone close to her couldn't remember anything. Sweets said she needed a couple of days to cope.

Angela sighed as she stood outside the room, Cam inside talking to Booth as she, Sweets and Hodgins stood out.

"But I think it would be good for Brennan. I mean, she's his partner," Hodgins said. Sweets mulled it over.

"You're absolutely right Dr. Hodgins. Dr. Brennan is the closest to Agent Booth right now, and if anyone can help him out, she can. In fact, I think she's the only one that can. The two have such a deep and emotional connection, plus the two spend so much time with each other even off of work, I wouldn't be surprised if Dr. Brennan was able to make Agent Booth remember in the next week," Sweets explained, but Angela and Hodgins could tell he was agitated and worried. He sounded not so much like a psychologist, no matter how hard he tried to. He was Booth's friend, a really close friend in fact, and it was hurting him quite a bit.

"Of course. I'll go over to the lab and convince her to stay with Booth until his memory is restored. Hodgins nodded at Angela.

"Good luck. You know how stubborn Brennan can be," he said. Angela smiled a little bit before leaving the two in the hallway. Sweets sighed as he opened the door again, walking through.

Cam looked up from her position by Booth's bed. Booth also looked up, no recognition at all.

"Ah, Dr. Sweets, Dr. Hodgins, have you figured out the arrangements?" Cam asked softly. Sweets nodded slowly.

"Ange left to go see if Brennan will take him in," Hodgins answered. Booth frowned, as if trying to recall something. Cam looked at him, hoping he'd remember at least Brennan.

"Oh, is Brennan the woman that I woke up to?" Booth asked. Cam nodded, tears swarming her eyes.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan is that woman. You can call her Brennan," she said. Booth nodded.

"Ah, I see," he said, though he really didn't. Sweets gulped as he stepped forward.

"Well, um, Booth, it seems that after you leave the hospital, things will be different for you. So, I, as your psychologist, advise you to have a daily session with me to see how your memory progresses. I think active stimulation of the brain will be good; getting back into your daily routine with a close friend by your side is exactly what you need right now. It will advance the remembering process, so you can go back to the old Agent Booth we all care about," Sweets said. Booth nodded.

"Sure, whatever it takes to remember," he said pleasantly. Cam nodded as she stood up, and faced the two.

"Do you think Brennan will say yes?" Cam asked Sweets and Hodgins softly. Hodgins shrugged.

"Maybe, it depends what Angela says to her," he admitted. The three looked slightly worried as they glanced back at Booth.

* * *

"Bren, sweetie? What are you doing here? It's just after six. Have you eaten dinner?" Angela asked her friend as she walked up the steps to where Brennan was, analyzing a skeleton.

"Oh, wow, it's six already? Time flies when you're solving the death of a twenty nine year old female," Brennan answered as she picked up the skull, looking it over.

"Sweetie, come on. You haven't seen Booth since he woke up from his coma. I know it's hard, seeing the man you care about not remembering who you are," Angela said. Brennan shook her head.

"It's not hard. I'm fine. Now, the mark on the top of her head signifies that she was stabbed with something there, but I cannot decipher what stabbed her, or if was before or after her death. It looks about six inches deep, however," Brennan said as she turned back to the skull. Angela sighed as she touched her arm.

"Honey, I know what you're going through; we all are. We all know how hard this is, seeing Booth like this. But we all need to help him, if we ever want to get back to normal," Angela explained. Brennan nodded curtly as she turned back to the skull.

"There were…traces of glass fragments in and around her head when we found her. Um, she could have been hit with something made of glass, a bottle maybe, to um, make sure she was truly dead because these marks were clearly made after her death, and after her murderer moved her body, or else the glass would not have been found around her," Brennan said, though hesitant. Angela smiled, glad she was making progress.

"Come on Brennan. Booth needs us; more importantly, he needs you. You're the only one that can truly get through with him," Angela told her. Brennan looked up, putting the skull down.

"Why? Why am I the only one? Why not Sweets?" Brennan asked.

"He's close to Booth, but not as much as you are. Brennan, you're his partner; you've been working side by side with him for four years now. You spend a lot of your time with him. You know him best, and you're the one that can help him. I know you want him to remember you, to remember everyone. We need your help to accomplish that, so you can have his baby with him by your side, remembering everything," Angela reminded her. Brennan almost forgot about the promise she made Booth.

_Listen Bones, if I don't make it-_

_Booth, you're going to be fine._

_But if I'm not, I want you to have my stuff, you know, for a kid._

That was the last conversation she had with Booth, before his surgery. Brennan sighed as she looked down. She did promise to have a kid, his kid, if he was not alright, and clearly he wasn't. But could she really raise a kid with Booth's memory erased? She read online, along with all her studies, that amnesia could be permanent. Doctors could make mistakes, and if they made a mistake with the surgery, and with the amnesia, Booth might not ever remember anything again. It scared Brennan to think this.

"I know this is weird Brennan, but we all have to help him. You have to help him. You can do it. You're strong, and independent, and if you can't get him to regain his memory in a month, then nobody can. Go for it; maybe you'll learn something along the way about yourself," Angela said soothingly. Brennan nodded slowly.

"What do I do Ange?" she asked. Angela smiled as she hugged Brennan tightly.

"You spend time with him, to try to catch him up on memories; you work with him and try to help him through his normal routine. That means you'll have to do the interrogations from now on, as well as some other things you can do. Booth will only be able to watch and help if he knows how to," Angela answered.

"But Booth can't work. He has no clue on how to fight, or interrogate, or anything!" Brennan exclaimed as she pulled back.

"I know that sweetie, but he has to start working again, so he can try to regain some knowledge and memory," Angela said. Brennan nodded in understanding.

"Let's go to the hospital, ok? We'll see Booth," Angela added. Brennan nodded slowly.

"Ok," she said finally as Angela smiled, taking her friend's arm as she led her out of the lab.

* * *

Booth glanced up from his bed to see the girl that he woke up to, Dr. Brennan, and another girl, Angela he believed her name was. The other three people, Camille, Lance and Jack had left minutes ago to go get food from the cafeteria, leaving Booth in his thoughts yet again. He tried to figure out who he was, but nothing was coming up.

"Hey Booth, great news. Dr. Brennan here offered to take you home tomorrow, and she'll be staying with you for a while to help get your memory back," Angela told him. Booth nodded as he looked at Dr. Brennan, who looked uncomfortable but offered a small smile.

"That's, um, great. Thank you Dr. Brennan," he said.

"Please Booth, don't call me Dr. Brennan. Call me Bones," she told him. Booth narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Why? Isn't your name Dr. Brennan? Shouldn't I at least call you Brennan?" Booth asked curiously. Brennan shrugged, trying to find the words to say.

"You…used to call me Bones, because I work with bones. It was your nickname for me," she answered. Booth nodded. He tried it out in his mind. It was weird to call someone by that name, but it felt oddly familiar, safe, right.

"Um, ok," he said. It felt right on his lips, but he just didn't feel he should call her that. The old Booth, the one he could not remember, would have called her that and now that he lost his memory, it must have been weird for Brennan. She offered a little smile but looked down as an uncomfortable silence rang the air for a minute.

"Well, we should probably let you rest for a while. We'll be back in the morning to, well, pick you up. Brennan will gladly stay with you for a while, though, so she can fill you in on what will happen," Angela said. Booth nodded, glancing at Brennan. Brennan looked at Angela quickly, who shrugged.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Angela said brightly before quickly exiting. There was an uncomfortable silence as Booth and Brennan looked at each other. Booth looked at Brennan for a full minute, trying to recognize her. Nothing, just like with everyone else. He just could not remember a thing, and it terrified him. What kind of person was he like before? What kind of person was he when he came in? The doctor explained to him that he came in because of a brain tumor, but he didn't go into details of what happened to make them find it. The doctors were so cool, so unattached, that they could not spare a minute to talk to him like a human being with kindness and care.

"So, um, how are you feeling Booth?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Fine, a little weak but anxious to get out of here. A little scared, nervous, frightened," Booth blurted out. Brennan nodded.

"Yeah, hospitals always freaked you out," Brennan said. Booth shrugged.

"It's not the hospitals exactly. It's how I can't remember a thing about my past. It's scary, you know, to look at people and know that they know you but yet you can't remember a detail of their life, or yours? You don't know what that's like Brennan," he said. Brennan flinched a little bit at the use of her name.

"You're right, I cannot possibly imagine. That's why I want to help you remember again," she said. Booth had to smile at Brennan's kindness. He could tell that she really cared about him.

"Thanks Brennan," he said gratefully. She smiled back at him. Clearing her throat, she checked her watch.

"Um, well, I think I'll go home and do some more research on my latest, well, case. I'll let you have some time alone as well. I'll be back around nine or so to sign you out and then I'll take you back to your place where you can get acquainted with everything. The doctor apparently wants you to rest for the next few days before going back to work, so I'll try to help you as much as I can from there. Now, your son, Parker, will be visiting you tomorrow at your place just to warn you," Brennan explained. Booth smiled. Lance Sweets had told him about his eight year old son, and how he and his son's mother weren't together anymore. Booth wasn't exactly sure why, but he knew he'd remember eventually.

"Sounds good Brennan. See you tomorrow," he said. Brennan nodded.

"Night Booth," she said before leaving. Booth sighed as she left, watching her retreating back.

"Night Brennan," he murmured before shutting his eyes.

**Do you guys like it so far? Next chapter will deal with Booth going back to his place and Parker's visit, as well as Brennan showing him pictures and starting to talk about his past so he can maybe remember. Thanks for reading guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thanks a lot for the reviews guys. I really appreciate them all. Well, here is the next chapter for you!

Brennan showed up at a quarter to nine the next day, earlier than planned. She just could not sleep the day before, images of Booth swarming her mind. She decided to come a little bit earlier, to sort her thoughts out before she saw Booth again.

Brennan reached his room and saw Cam in there with Angela. She entered the room, and saw Booth sitting up.

"Hey," Booth greeted her. The two turned and smiled at her. Brennan nodded curtly.

"Hey. I'm going to get you discharged. I'll be back," Brennan said before leaving the room, Angela following.

"Sweetie, you ok?" she asked. Brennan nodded.

"Of course I am. I said I'd do this, right? So, I'm doing this," Brennan answered. Angela sighed as she touched her arm.

"It's ok to be scared Bren. Booth can't remember anyone, it's scary," she said. Brennan nodded as she approached the nurse's desk and got the discharge papers.

"I'm fine, it's all going to be fine," she said as determined as she could. She finished doing all the paperwork and immediately waltzed into Booth's room again.

"Ok, you're all set to go Booth," she said. Booth nodded as he threw off the covers and started to stand up. Cam and Angela helped him up as he regained balance. Brennan smiled a little bit as Booth looked at her.

"Ok, I'm ready," he said. Brennan nodded as she took his arm.

"I got it from here guys, thanks. Tell everyone if they need me, reach me on my cell," Brennan said. Without waiting for an answer, she led Booth out the doors, toward the elevator.

* * *

Brennan reached Booth's place a while later. She helped Booth get out and led him into his apartment. Booth looked around, but nothing clicked to him. Brennan sighed as she saw him look around blindly. She took his arm and led him around his place, showing him everything and explaining some of the pictures that were out. Booth nodded as he glanced at the photos.

"Are you starting to remember?" Brennan asked urgently. Booth thought for a minute and then shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry Dr. Brennan," he said. Brennan nodded slowly as she led him to his bedroom. She watched as he entered it cautiously, walking around the room and touching whatever he could. He looked like a lost child that did not know what to do. Brennan felt her heart go out to him. It probably was worse for him than anyone else, not being able to remember a thing. Suddenly, a knock on the front door caused Brennan and Booth to turn.

"I'll get it Booth. Don't worry," she said before hurrying to the door. As soon as she opened it, a familiar eight year old jumped at her, almost knocking her down. Brennan smiled as she picked Parker up.

"Sorry about that. How's Seeley?" Rebecca asked, closing the door behind her.

"Hey Parker! It's alright Rebecca, Booth's in the bedroom. Did you warn Parker?" Brennan asked softly as she set Parker down. Rebecca nodded.

"I warned him three times that Seeley most likely wouldn't remember him, so not to get his hopes up," she answered just as quietly. Parker glanced toward the bedroom.

"Is my dad in there? Can I see him?" Parker asked excitedly. Brennan nodded.

"Of course Parker. Just remember, he has amnesia so his memory retention is pretty much jolted. Well, he can gain memories, he can't bring up old ones- basically Parker, he won't remember you, or your mom. He doesn't remember anyone so take it easy, alright?" Brennan reminded him. Parker nodded.

"Ok Dr. Bones!" he said before hurrying into the bedroom. A few seconds later, Brennan heard Parker's excited squeal. She smiled as she and Rebecca walked into the bedroom to see Parker hugging Booth, who looked freaked out, but he stayed calm as he hugged back.

"Hey Daddy! Do you remember me? I'm Parker, your son," Parker told his dad. Booth smiled a little.

"I'm afraid not. But I'm sure I will soon. It's nice to meet you Parker," Booth said pleasantly. Parker looked a little crestfallen, but he perked right back up. Brennan watched as the two talked a little bit, Parker trying to get Booth to remember him. The two's interaction was extraordinary. Even though Booth didn't remember his son, the two seemed to be quite close. It was understandable, since deep down Booth knew his son, because they were family, as well as the fact that he still had the memories and feelings stored inside him, just unable to unlock the memories.

She stood near Rebecca as the two kept talking, Parker talking about something he did at school that day. It was nearing noon when Rebecca finally stood up, calling to Parker.

"We have to go Parker. Remember, it's Tommy's birthday party in a couple of hours and we still have to stop off at home to get ready," Rebecca reminded Parker. He nodded sadly but jumped off the bed, hugging Booth once more.

"See you later Parker," Booth told Parker, who nodded.

"I love you Dad. Get better," Parker said to him. Booth nodded as Brennan walked the two to the door.

"Thanks for coming you guys. I think this helped Booth a little bit. Come visit again soon," Brennan told Rebecca and Parker. Rebecca nodded sadly.

"We'll call in a couple of days to come visit him. Take care good of him Temperance. I know you will get him to remember us quickly," Rebecca told her as she gave the startled woman a hug. Confused, Brennan hugged her back.

"Thanks. See you later," she said to the two as they left. Brennan smiled as she shut the door and walked back into the bedroom to find Booth staring into space, clearly distracted. Brennan sat beside him.

"Why can't I remember my own son?" Booth asked softly. Brennan shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, your ability to capture the common memory of your past is shot, so it's understandable that you don't recognize someone of extreme closeness, though there should be a feeling of security and emotion inside you. You should feel safe with someone especially with a person with relative or legal blood to you. Since you're Parker's father, you should feel safe and have a deep connection to him, and I know you do, so it's ok. You'll eventually retain your memories and see your son in the midst of those memories," Brennan soothed as Booth looked at her confused.

"Do you always talk like this, in very confusing words and stuff that make it hard to understand?" Booth asked curiously. Brennan nodded.

"I always talk like this Booth, and you're always confused, asking me to speak in 'English' instead of 'Brenn-onian' language, though that is illogically incorrect, because-" Brennan started to explain before Booth silenced her.

"Ok, Bren, I get it," he said. Brennan looked at him this time, confused.

"Bren? What's up with that nickname?" she asked. Booth thought.

"I don't know. I think I remember a dream I had, where I called somebody Bren. I'm figuring it was you," Booth answered. Brennan smiled. Well, at least something came back to him.

"Oh, that's great Booth," she told him. Booth nodded as he stood up and circled the room. He took a look around. Brennan desperately wanted to hug him and tell him it was going to be alright; clearly, he hated not remembering. But she didn't believe it herself. She didn't know if it was all going to turn out alright, so why get his hopes up? Brennan looked down as she watched Booth grab a picture of him and Parker off of his cabinet. He looked at it before putting it down.

"I want to remember! I want to remember so badly, but I just can't," Booth exclaimed, frustrated as he punched the wall, not too hard but Brennan heard him. She looked up. She knew this would be hurting both of them; she hated seeing her partner like this. She got up.

"I'm going to order us Chinese, alright Booth? It's your favourite," Brennan said. Booth nodded as Brennan hurried out of the room. It was going to be a long wait, she decided.

**Ok, I know this wasn't too long, but I wasn't sure how to write this. Next chapter will be the next week, on Booth's first day back at work. Tell me how you want that to work out. What will Booth do now, because clearly he has no memory so he doesn't know how to interrogate, or defend himself or anything. I have an idea, but am unsure if it'll work. Please review guys! Thanks! **


End file.
